Queen's Landing
Queen's Landing is a city constructed by Queen Daenerys Targaryen following her conquest of the Iron Throne. The city is located on the opposite side of the Blackwater Rush. Queen Daenerys had previously dealt heavy damage to the city of King's Landing in the Battle for King's Landing causing most of the rich to move out of the area and into the surrounding towns. The Queen moved the Iron Throne from the Red Keep to her new keep in Queen's Landing, which she named the Ashen Keep. Queens Landing, like it's spiritual forebear Kings Landing, is guarded by the Gold Cloaks. The City Roads * The Maw: The longest road in Queen's Landing and the main connection to the Kingsroad, it leads straight from the Queen's Gate to the city square. * Dragon’s Tail: Leads south through the Ashen Gate, stemming from the city square. * Street of Anvils: Leads from the Ruby Hill into the Market District * Crispian’s Crossing: The old bridge across the Blackwater was torn down on the orders of Daenerys Targareyn, and a new wide bridge built in its place. It is now the main thoroughfare between King's Landing and Queen's Landing, though ferries can be had for a price. Gates Though seven is a sacred number in the Faith, and the city of King's Landing boasts seven gates, the newer city of Queen's Landing possess only three main gates, though these are larger and wider than their counterparts in the Old City. The three gates are: * Queen's Gate: Opens on the western wall of the city, onto the Kingsroad and toward Crispian's Crossing, the mighty bridge that spans the Blackwater Rush. * Ashen Gate: This gate leads south, its road turning to meet the larger and older Kingsroad before it plunges into the heart of the Kingswood. * Harbour Gate: As the name suggests, this gate opens onto the docks, which are located on the eastern shore of the city. Notable Areas Though not as old as King's Landing, the city of Queen's Laniding leapt fully formed from the mind of Daenaerys Targaryen, and is likely inspired in part by the mighty cities she encountered on her journeys in the east. The wide streets, marble buildings, and various notable sites are the equals of any in the world. * Ruby Hill: The main hill in Queen's Landing, it can be found in the center of the Market District. Crowned by smithies, shops, it boasts the greatest and most skilled metalworkers in the Crownlands. * Market District: Nestled beneath Ruby Hill, the Market District holds wares from across the known world. Though one can buy helms anywhere in Westeros, only here can you find Tyroshi warhelms made by Qohoric smiths, in shops run and owned by Lyseni merchants. Domestic goods are sold here as well - few find fault in the silversmiths of Whiteharbour, or spurn the golden jewelery sold here by Westermen. * The City Square: As with any city, Queens Landing's city square is a place for selling wares and ideologies alike. Preachers, mummers, and merchants all find their way here, to cry by the way side and reel in the unwary. * The Sept of the Sparrow: '''Named after the infamous High Sparrow and his flock of devout zealots, the Sept of the Sparrow is smaller and more humble than the ornate Sept of Baelor in the Old City, but now just as revered. The Ashen Keep Built upon the jutting cliff that stands opposite of the Red Keep, the Ashen Keep is the new royal palace of Westeros, and the seat of the sovereign of the Seven Kingdoms. Though similar in design to the old palace, it is far more defensible, smaller, and made of white marble. * '''Tower of the Hand (Father’s Tower): A tower in the north-west portion of the castle, this serves as a home for the Hand and his household. * White Sword Tower (Warrior’s Tower): A tower in the northeast portion of the castle that houses the members of the Queensguard. * Crone’s Tower: A tower home to the chambers of the Grand Maester, as well as the royal Library. * The Queen’s Ballroom: '''A large portion of the main castle's lower quarters is made up of the Queen's ballroom, a large chamber capable of seating hundreds. * '''Throne Room: '''The building in which the ruling sovereign of Westeros - or their Hand - presides over affairs of the realm. It also houses the Iron Throne - moved there at the behest of Queen Daenerys, with the power of her dragons. * '''The Queen's Gardens: Because Queen's Landing was built largely upon the Kingswood, many trees needed to be felled in order to build the city. Queen Daenerys had a large portion spared to serve as a royal garden - a wide swath of old trees, flowers, and ponds, carefully tended by gardeners in her employ. It serves as a "green moat" of sorts, lying as it does between the Outer Wall of the palace and the Inner. Map Here you can find a map of Queen's Landing, King's Landing, and their immediate surroundings. It also shows significant locations, and events that have occurred over the course of the RP. Category:Crownlands